Vision (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , | Relatives = Henry Pym ("paternal grandfather"); Jakob Eisenhardt (former grandfather-in-law, deceased); Edie Eisenhardt (former grandmother-in-law, deceased); Anya (former grandmother-in-law,deceased); Erich Eisenhardt (former great-uncle-in-law, deceased); Ultron ("father", deceased); Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) (former father-in-law); Magda Lehnsherr (former mother-in-law, presumed deceased); Ruth Eisenhardt (former aunt-in-law, deceased); Django Maximoff (former foster father-in-law, deceased); Marya Maximoff (former foster mother-in-law, deceased); Alkhema (fellow creation, "stepmother/sister"); Jocasta (fellow creation, "sister"); Victor Mancha (fellow creation, "half-brother"); Simon Williams (Wonder Man) ("brother"); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (ex-wife); Anya Lehnsherr (former sister-in-law, deceased); Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (former brother-in-law); Lorna Dane (Polaris) (former sister-in-law); Zala Dane (Zaladane) (former alleged sister-in-law, status uncertain); Ana Maximoff (former adoptive sister-in-law, deceased); Mateo Maximoff (former adoptive brother-in-law, deceased); Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff (Crystal) (former sister-in-law); Thomas Maximoff ("son", deceased); William Maximoff ("son", deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of "son"); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of "son"); Luna Maximoff (former niece); Joseph (former father-in-law's clone, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Compound | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = (at normal density), Variable up to 90 tons | Eyes = Gold | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Capacity for creative intelligence and unlimited self-motivated activity | Origin = Synthozoid built by Ultron and Phineas T. Horton using parts of the original Human Torch. Modified Horton Cells allow him to alter his density. Brain patterns based on Wonder Man. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers Vol 1 57 | HistoryText = Origin The metal monstrosity called Ultron constructed by size-changing scientist Henry Pym himself, Ultron inadvertently gained sentience and rebelled against the Avengers' resident roboticist. After six months of failure Ultron kidnapped the original Human Torch's original inventor, Professor Phineas T. Horton. He deciding to create his own android using the original, android Human Torch of the 1940's (actually a divergent Human Torch created by Immortus for his own machinations) to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers. Ultron has Professor Horton change the android's face and color it red. He also has Professor Horton alter the Horton Cells giving his creation density shifting powers. When Vision is "birthed" Ultron discovers Professor Horton didn't destroy his memory as the Torch. Ultron killled Professor Horton for betraying him and the "Torch" sought vengeance. Ultron defeated him and endowed Vision's neural processors with the brain patterns of the ionically charged costumed champion called Wonder Man implanting a control crystal to keep him in check. The Avengers Ultron dispatched the Vision to draw the Avengers into a deathtrap, and it was during this initial encounter that the diminutive dynamo known as the Wasp coined the synthozoid's name. At first sight of the spectral entity, the horrified heroine called him an "unearthly, inhuman vision." However they were eventually able to take him down. While examining the Vision, he bursts back into life and attacked the Avengers again. He calmed down and informs the Avengers that he has been sent by Ultron-5 to destroy them. Moved by the Avengers' plight, the Vision betrayed his programming and helped the mighty mortals defeat his calculating creator. The Vision wished to become an Avenger, so Captain America, Thor and Iron Man all attack him to test his power. He passed the test and they made him one. Vision remembered he was created by Ultron to kill the Avengers. They go to Goliath's lab and Goliath remembers how he created Ultron, but was attacked by it and made to forget the entire incident. They also notice that Wonder Man's memory tape is also missing and they realize that the Vision is made up of Wonder Man's memory and brain patterns. As a member of the team he battled Yellowjacket, the Circus of Crime Surtur, Ymir Man-Ape , Egghead , Puppet Master , Mad Thinker and even the Swordsman. Re-Building Ultron Vision and the Avengers were invited to attempt to destroy a cylinder of Adamantium created by scientist Myron MacLain aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier . While discussing the potential use of the metal, the Vision soon found his mind being taken over and he disappeared.Shortly afterwards, as the Avengers returned home, Iron Man is suddenly trapped in the training room, and while the other Avengers are occupied getting him out, the Vision traveled to the helicarrier and steals the cylinder of Adamantium. When the Avengers find out they begin to speculate why Vision would betray them, just as the Vision returns and attacks the Wasp. The Avengers gang up and attack the Vision, until the Vision tells them that, for reasons beyond his control, he'd used the Adamantium to rebuild his creator: Ultron. Ultron-6 has just been resurrected by the Vision inside Avengers Mansion, the resulting attack causes an explosion. Even with the combined efforts of Thor, Iron Man, Goliath, Yellowjacket, Black Panther, the Wasp and Vision (who is now free from Ultron's influence), the robot manages to defeat Earth's mightiest heroes and makes a quick escape, to plot the total destruction of mankind. Seeking to make up for betraying the Avengers, the Vision follows Ultron back to his base to learn the robots plot: It's attempting to destroy New York City in a giant nuclear explosion. Soon, the Vision is joined by the Avengers who take the side lines while the Vision battles his creator. However the battle is lost because of the untimely intervention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who are tracking the Adamantium which Ultron's body is constructed of arrive and stun the Vision, allowing Ultron to escape, leaving the Avengers to deal with the device set to destroy the whole city. Ultron was about to trigger a device that would atomize New York City, but at the crucial moment when the robot throws the switch, nothing happens. The Avengers attack, with the Vision informing Ultron that he destroyed the devices mechanisms preventing Ultron from detonating the explosion.After Ultron made his escape, the Avengers learned of Vision's manipulation at Ultron's hands, and use a mind probe to try and find any knowledge Vision might have regarding any weaknesses the new Adamantium-bodied Ultron may have. They learned that the only way to defeat Ultron's is to use a molecular re-arranger device on his indestructible body.Formulating a plan, they contacted Dr. MacLain at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to get the device, and contact the Black Panther (who is in Wakanda helping his people fight off invaders) to get a chunk of Vibranium.Meanwhile, Ultron plots to kidnap Dr. MacLain in order to force him to build an army of robots to help in his conquest of Earth. Modifiying his body into "The Ultimate Ultron", the robot attacks MacLain as he addresses the United Nations. This leads to yet another counter attack by the Avengers, when Ultron attempts to absorb the knowledge of MacLain, the procedure goes wrong and Ultron begins to go insane, and sets himself to self destruct. However, the Avengers save the day by trapping him in a dome of Vibranium to contain the explosion. Later, "MacLain" is revealed to be Henry Pym in disguise who used self-hypnosis to convince everyone he was MacLain and when Ultron attempted to steal "MacLain's" knowledge, all he absorbed was the phrase "Thou Shalt Not Kill." He returned to the team to battle Kang , the Squadron Sinister. , Zodiac , Sons of the Serpent , Arkon , Split-Second Squad. , the Lethal Legion Cornelius van Lunt , Zodiac again the Masters of Evil Arkon again and a new Squadron Supreme. Other villains he faced included Brain-Child , Psyklop , Annihilus , Kree lead by Ronan the Accuser After the battle with the Kree the team disbands. But it was revealed the government was being controlled by Skrull impostors and the team came together to defeat them. Which lead to them getting involved in the Kree-Skrull War They battled Ares and other Olympians Leonard Tippit Grim Reaper Answering the summons of an anonymous letter, the Vision traveled to a frozen food locker in a warehouse on the lower east side of Manhattan, there he is met by the Grim Reaper who offers him a proposition. If the Vision aids the Grim Reaper in getting revenge on the Avengers, he would transfer the Vision's mind into the body of Wonder Man (since Vision's brain patterns are based on that of the deceased hero, the Grim Reaper believes that Vision is his brother.) which he has been preserving since his death some time before (in Avengers #9, the Grim Reaper blames the Avengers for his brother's death.) Not giving into the Reaper's offer, the Vision refuses, however the Reaper gives him a medallion that would put them into direct contact should the Vision change his mind. The Vision then leaves to return to his comrades the Avengers. Meanwhile in space, the Sentinels return from an attempt to destroy the sun to prevent further mutations their return is reported on the news, which causes Quicksilver to think back to his last encounter with the mutant hunting robots. The Vision watched Wanda's stroll from a window, when he spots an approaching Sentinel. Vision engages the Sentinel alone while Jarvis informs the other Avengers of the trouble. As he Avengers attack they find their powers are of little effect against the robot, which escapes with Wanda via "ultra-linear leap." The team destroy the Sentinels. and defeated Larry Trask. The Grim Reaper attacked the Avengers. The Vision agreed with Grim Reaper to follow his plans. This gives Captain America (Who has been spying on them) the chance to attack. The Vision explains to Captain America that he was tricking the Reaper into believing the Vision had joined their cause in an attempt to free his captured comrades. The two Avengers then free their friends and soon find themselves confronted by the Grim Reaper, Space Phantom and an army of Hydra soldiers. When the Phantom tries to kill the Vision, the Reaper attempts to stop him, and soon a battle erupts between Hydra and the Avengers. The Avengers are soon felled by one of the Phantom's weapons, except for the Scarlet Witch who escaped to summon Thor, and the Vision who was immune to the sonic attack. However, the Phantom get the Vision to surrender and allow himself to be imprisoned when he threatens to kill the Grim Reaper. The Phantom then chases after the Scarlet Witch so she cannot rouse Thor, and she is quickly captured. Phantom then arrives at the Avengers Mansion and attacks Jarvis and Rick Jones, the only two present at that time, and takes them both back to his hide out. There, Rick comes around and the Space Phantom reveals that he will assume Rick's form for some sick satisfaction when he pushes the button that will execute the Avengers. Just as the Phantom is making his transformation (which would shunt Rick off into Limbo) Rick clashes his Nega-Bands together becoming Captain Marvel.Marvel then frees the Avengers and they all make short work of the Hydra army. Marvel explains to the others that when Rick clashed the Nega-Bands, the Space Phantom's powers attempted to become two people at once and that proved to be too much and so the Phantom was transported to Limbo, while Rick was transported to the Negative Zone as usual. The Avengers allow the Grim Reaper to go free and all the Avengers return home, where the Scarlet Witch and Vision reconcile their feelings for one another. Scarlet Witch Tentatively at first, the almost-human android embarked on a romantic relationship with the hex-casting heroine called the Scarlet Witch that blossomed into true love and eventually marriage. The newlyweds left Avengers Mansion to honeymoon in French Polynesia on the island of Rurutu. After returning to the Avengers, they spent several years with the group before retiring to live a quiet life in New Jersey. When the Vision's malfunctioning control crystal interfered with his ability to reason, he became bent on creating a new golden age of peace on Earth by seizing control of the world's computers and defense systems. Ultimately, the Vision reverted to form by severing his connection to the planet's databanks and extracting the control crystal from his mechanized mind. Avengers West Coast Rogue agents of the United States government, manipulated by the time traveler Immortus, abducted the Vision and dismantled him. Once the Avengers recovered his remains, Hank Pym rebuilt him as best he could. However, Simon Williams would not allow his brain patterns to be used again to provide a matrix for Vision's emotions, as he felt the original process had "ripped out his soul" and been done without his consent. Although his love for Wanda led him to feel guilt, he attempted to justify his actions by claiming that the Vision was never anything more than a copy of him, a claim that a number of other Avengers, including the Wasp, believed. This, along with damage to the Vision's synthetic skin when he was dismantled, resulted in his resurrection as a colorless, emotionless synthozoid. Defenders He joined the Defenders. Search for Ultron Vision followed signal to a New Orleans jazz club only to find Ultron in a trench coat and hat. Vision learned that Ultron was now feeling human emotions and dreaming as well, but he at first did not believe him. Ultron called the Vision to find out if he was infected as well. While they talked the other patrons became scared and the bartender pulled out a gun and shot Ultron. Ultron prepared to shoot the bartender with his eye blasts when Vision throws himself in front of the blast. Ultron then staggered out into the street. Ultron tried to help his son in the battle with Tabula Rasa, even begging the robot to spare the life of his son. Ultron, Jocasta and Deathcry are captured and imprisoned in a cell, were they are freaked out by the now emotional Ultron. Their captor revealed himself to be the Anti-Vision from Earth-932 that stole original's body. He is revealed to be working with Tabula Rasa. Tabula Rasa morphed into Dylon-Cir, who once tortured Deathcry. This was enough to stun Deathcry long enough for Tabula to wrap around her as a long sinuous coil. Deathcry called for help, but Ultron and Jocasta are again lost in their own world. Anti-Vision says he wants his original body back now that the one he stole from Vision had been wrecked. When they leave Deathcry said they should escape, but Ultron did not want to because they might get mad. Ultron was kicked over by the real Vision as he can feel the calling in his head to return the body he now used. Ultron watched as Vision’s personality was being erased from his current body. Anti-Vision noted that Ultron was not cracking the way Ultron and Jocasta did. Deathcry stated that Vision was not weak like them. Anti-Vision hit Deathcry and told her to be quiet. Anti-Vision told Deathcry that he wanted his body back from Vision, and that only erasing Vision will it allow him back in. Anti-Vision was merely practising with Ultron and Jocasta. Vision broke out of the erasing program to save Deathcry whom Anti-Vision was trying to kill. Ultron asked Deathcry if she shouldn't lay down as hurt as she was. Vision appealed to Ultron for he and Jocasta to fight Tabula while he fights the Anti-Vision. Ultron hits Tabula and suddenly he begins to remember how to fight. Later, Ultron stands victorious over Tabula. Vision defeated Anti-Vision as the Avengers arrived. Vision felt again, and he resigned from the Avengers. Vision took Jocasta and Ultron with him so that they can all explore the world of feeling, and who they are. Thomas & William Meanwhile, the original Human Torch returned from apparent death, casting doubt on the Vision's identity. The Vision and the Scarlet Witch's children were then apparently revealed not to be children at all, but rather fragments of the soul of the demon Mephisto, who had been broken apart by Franklin Richards shortly before the birth of the twins. The twins were absorbed back into Mephisto, which temporarily drove the Witch insane. Although she recovered, she and the Vision separated, each operating on a different Avengers team. The Vision gradually regained his emotions by adopting new brain patterns from the deceased scientist Alex Lipton , and gained a new body that resembled his original. In addition, Simon Williams' brain patterns gradually reemerged and melded with Lipton's patterns, restoring the Vision to full emotion once more. While recovering from a crippling injury, the Vision gave up his attempt to reconcile with his wife, yet remained a member of the Avengers, briefly becoming romantically involved with teammates Carol Danvers (Warbird) and Mantis before making another attempt at reconciliation with the Scarlet Witch. Eventually, grief over the loss of the twins again drove the Scarlet Witch insane. She tried to rewrite reality to recreate them, causing a series of threats and incidents to inexplicably occur one after the other. The Vision crashed an Avengers Quinjet into the Avengers Mansion. Walking out of the rubble, he apologized to the other Avengers, telling them he was no longer in control of his body before melting and expelling several spheres from his mouth. The spheres grew into five Ultrons, which were fought and destroyed by the assembled Avengers. During the fight, She-Hulk became enraged and tore apart the remains of the Vision. Jonas Vision's memories were later incorporated into a younger version of Kang known as Iron Lad's armor that was left behind when he returned to the future. This new Vision, adopting the alias Jonas, has shown himself to be a new, unique entity. Dead Avengers During the Chaos War, Amatsu-Mikaboshi and his army of alien gods destroyed the realms of the afterlife, releasing the dead into the land of the living. The Vision was surprised to find himself among them. Working with Captain Marvel, Deathcry, Doctor Druid, Yellowjacket and Swordsman he protected the still-living Avengers as they were put to sleep by Mikaboshi using the stolen powers of Nightmare. Under the command of the Chaos King by their own will, Nekra and Grim Reaper attempted to slay the sleeping Avengers. Grim Reaper taunted the Vision, thanking him for destroying Avengers Mansion. The Vision, thinking back to how Ultron had told him that he could not be human if he could not die, realized that he became human by dying. He then detonated himself, ending both his life and that of the Grim Reaper. Return and Avengers vs. X-Men The Vision was rebuilt by Tony Stark and welcomed back to the Avengers. His first adventure while back on the team was against Norman Osborn's new H.A.M.M.E.R. organization. Afterwards, the Vision did a bit of traveling. He met up with She-Hulk and forgave her. She-Hulk offered herself as someone to talk to if he ever needed it. He then went to Utopia, angrily demanding the Scarlet Witch's location from Magneto. When Wanda was brought to Avengers Mansion by Spider-Woman and Ms. Marvel, the Vision angrily told her off and demanded her to leave. Avengers A.I. Months after Ultron was finally destroyed, the virus with which Hank Pym killed him evolved into an A.I. which called himself Dimitrios. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Monica Chang was given the task to stop it, for which she created a new team of Avengers lead by Pym. After the Ultron Imperative program kicked in, Vision had been orbiting the sun to absorb as much solar energy as possible as well as seeking out raw materials to refine them for his next phase in his evolution. Uncanny Avengers After the events of the World War Hate, the Vision joined the reformed Avengers Unity Division and traveled to Counter-Earth with the team to find Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. | Powers = The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Vision's android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. Computer Brain: The Vision's brain functions like a computer enabling him to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in his databanks. He has used these abilities to disable the Avengers' security systems and gain direct control of the world's nuclear weapons systems. He is also able to receive transmissions from other computers if he establishes and maintains a connection with the Avengers' computers in their base of operations. *''Superhuman Intelligence:'' He has a vast amount of information (possibly a library's worth) stored in his computer brain which he can refer to at any time and also capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. Holographic Manipulation: Vision can generate holograms to disguise himself as a human wearing a trench coat or even render himself invisible. Audio Sensitivity: Vision can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. Optical Scanners: He can scan life forms, energy sources and even objects detecting the substances that they are composed of and the energies that are radiating from them. Vocal Manipulation: Vision can make himself sound like a machine or even a human. Superhuman Reflexes: Being a robot, the Visions reflexes are greatly enhanced giving him the ability to dodge from almost any kind of attack. Superhuman Stamina: Since the Vision is a robot, he does not tire like a human does. Density Manipulation: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. *''Superhuman Strength:'' His base strength is 50 tons, increasing his density will increase his strength, to a maximum of 90 tons. *''Superhuman Durability:'' He can become extraordinary massive and hard as diamond. At maximum mass, the Vision weighs about 90 tons. *''Intangibility:'' The Vision can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. *''Flight:'' When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from the Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Wonder Man (Simon Williams) some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There does not appear to be any limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar jewel on the Visions brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. While the Vision does not require food or beverages to survive, he is capable of consuming and utilizing them for short term energy. *''Solar Energy Beams:'' He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem on his forehead at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision originally was written to not be capable of controlling the width of the beam, but future writers would later decide against it . He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. | Abilities = | Strength = While at normal density, Vision possesses superhuman strength to lift approximately 50 tons. However, while at maximum density, his strength is increased sufficiently to allow him to lift approximately 90 tons. | Weaknesses = In the past, the Vision's pursuit to being "human", temporarily would deter him. Somehow, the Vision, who has a mechanical brain, was drugged with the same knockout drug that took out Hawkeye, the Black Panther, and Black Knight. | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = *Vision's citizenship is undetermined due to the fact that as an Avenger, he was granted provisional citizenship in the U.S. | Trivia = * SYNTHEZOIDOfficial Handbook Of The Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition#4(3/85)Glossary(inside back cover)--A special type of Android empowered by Synthesizing Energy. The only known Synthezoid at present is the Vision. | Links = * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Marvel Directory }} Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Technopaths Category:Disruption Category:Density Manipulation Category:Ultron Family Category:Pym Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Immortals Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Phineas Horton Experiment Category:Horton Cells Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Synthezoid Category:Time Travelers